Clipped Wings and Tied Feet
by TamariChan
Summary: Lianne has a thought. Lerant of Eldorne/Lianne of Conte II, written for the Drama Discus for Decathlon at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com. Part of the "Of Freedom" series.


**Disclaimer: The world and characters of Tortall belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**Author's Notes:** **Written for Decathlon at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com. **Titles (for series and fics) are taken from Maya Angelou's _I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings._

Title: Clipped Wings and Tied Feet  
Rating: PG  
Event: Drama Discus  
Words: 627  
Summary: Lianne has a thought.

Clipped Wings and Tied Feet

"I don't think this is a good idea," Lerant says.

"Nonsense," she says with a wave of her manicured hand. "It would have to be done sometime, right?"

"No," he grumbles. Lianne flicks his ear and he sniffs.

"Just let me do the talking," she says. He rolls his eyes.

She flashes her signet ring to the unimpressed guard, who looks her over and finally nods.

"No weapons," the guard says gruffly, eyeing Lerant. He reluctantly gives up his dagger, as Lianne hands over her belt-knife.

"I still don't-" Lerant cuts himself off as the guard unlocks the imposing wooden and metal door and ushers them through.

"So."

Lianne shivers, the voice echoing like a nightmare. All thoughts of carrying the conversation flee. Lerant spares her a glance before looking at the back of the chair.

"Please turn around. I brought someone to see you," Lerant says.

The chair spins. Dark green eyes, surrounded by creases and set under arching brows, lock onto Lianne's face. And Delia smiles.

Lianne shudders again.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" she says, her smile stretching wider.

"It's me, Aunt," Lerant says. "I brought my…" He looks at Lianne again. "My betrothed."

"What's your name, girl?"

"Aunt," Lerant warns, but Lianne brushes his shoulder with her hand.

"I can handle this," she whispers, before raising her voice. "I'm Lianne."

"No manners," Delia says with a sniff. "Fief? Or are you a commoner_?_ You definitely don't look like much."

Lerant growls.

"No, I am a noble," Lianne says. A crafty smile creeps onto her face.

"Are you _enjoying_ this?" Lerant whispers to Lianne. She just keeps smiling.

"Are you?" Delia says. "The Book of Glass, I expect?" She drums her fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Book of Silver."

"Well, that's not bad, I suppose. You did better than I expected, Lerant, although of course it's not _Gold-_"

"Yes, yes," Lerant says, "if you don't mind, we are very busy planning the wedding."

"What are you talking about?" Lianne says, sounding confused. "Mother and Father said they would plan it all for us, or don't you remember?"

Lerant's escape plan is ruined. He glares at Delia and Lianne in turn, realizing to his horror that they are wearing a very similar expression of sly amusement.

"And who are your parents, again?" Delia says, tracing her own arm absently.

"I don't believe you know them," Lianne says. "Jonathan and Thayet of Conté?"

CRASH.

"WHAT?" Delia shrieks. She looks up, her mouth wide open, from her sprawl on the floor, and Lerant can suddenly see exactly what Lianne finds so amusing.

"Oh, so you do," Lianne says.

Delia shifts her gaze to Lerant as she stands. "I can't believe you've succeeded where _I_ have failed! You truly are an Eldorne, so eager to climb in the world."

"That's not why we are marrying," Lianne says. "He loves me."

Delia's faded red lips twist in a sneer. "So it's love, hmm? I was in love once. Do you know where that got me, you naïve little princess?"

Lianne looks pointedly around the room, her gaze resting longest on the bars on the window. "Yes, it's quite obvious where that got you."

"And we'll be going now," Lerant says quickly as Delia's face reddens. He tugs at Lianne's arm.

"Of course," Delia says, her lips pressed together tightly and wrinkles showing heavily. "Thank you for visiting."

Lerant bows. He pulls Lianne out without waiting for either of the women to curtsey.

Lianne bursts into laughter as soon as they pass the guard, and he smacks himself in the face.

"See? It wasn't a good idea," he says.

Lianne grins. "You're right. It was an _excellent_ idea."


End file.
